The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viola plant botanically known as Viola cornuta and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Halo Golden Yellow’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during September 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Viola cultivars having large flowers with distinctive flower coloration and a mounded-spreading growth habit.
The new Viola cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Viola cornuta breeding selection coded 13-2492-7, not patented, characterized by its dark-yellow-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and vigorous, prostrate growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Viola cornuta breeding selection coded 13-2212-5, not patented, characterized by its medium orange-colored flowers, light green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during March 2014 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2014 in Guadalupe, Calif. and Elbum, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.